Hats & Kisses
by Ahmanduhz
Summary: "Brittany S. Pierce," I introduced myself, looking at you instead of Quinn. "It's my first day here." Quinn started talking again, but my attention was on your dark eyes that floated above mine and lingered on my hat.
1. Chapter 1

The first day we met, on my first day of school at McKinley, I was wearing a little black beret. I was standing against the wall, observing all the new faces, when you walked up to me. There was a blonde next to you who gave me a smile.

"I'm Quinn," she said. "You must be new."

"Brittany S. Pierce," I introduced myself, looking at you instead of Quinn. "It's my first day here." Quinn started talking again, but my attention was on your dark eyes that floated above mine and lingered on my hat.

You hadn't said a word, not even when Quinn gestured to a group of people standing in the grass and told me to join you all, but I could see the amused little smile on your lips as we walked over.

X

It took me three days to learn your name, Santana.

Any free time I had was spent with you, Quinn, and any others that decided to hang around, but it wasn't until lunch on the third day that I heard Quinn say your name. She was saying something about the guys playing football a few feet away, but all I caught was her saying _Santana_, because you weren't paying attention.

I didn't even find it weird that I hadn't wondered about it before, because all I could think about was how much I loved it the instant I heard it.

For the rest of the period I looked at you and thought _Santana; _for the rest of the day I looked at you and thought _Santana._

(I couldn't stop looking at you; I couldn't stop loving your name.)

X

We exchanged words and looks, but it was never anything big. You were popular, and spent most of your time talking to Quinn or laughing at the others. I was okay with just listening to you speak, but I cherished the moments when your words were directed at me.

It was about four weeks into the school year when you first said anything.

I was standing in the usual spot, waiting for everyone to show up, a brown trapper hat with gray faux fur atop my head. You walked up and smiled at me, but didn't say anything right away.

But your eyes wandered to mine and you eventually said, "Nice hat." I didn't say anything back, though, because Quinn appeared at your side and immediately started talking. I only smiled back at your smirk.

The second time you said something, I was wearing a blue and white snap-back.

"Really?" you said, one of your eyebrows raised.

When I wore my fuzzy yellow hat with ears on top, you were quick to point it out, even with the others around. "I can't believe you," you said, and I could see your dimple-bound smile fighting its way to the surface; I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Puck asked, looking at you funny; but you were laughing too much and I couldn't talk over the sound.

You made fun of my hats.

It was never in a mean, bully-type way; you were just playing around. You were teasing me, and I smiled every time. It made me love my hats more than I already did.

X

I had been to the movies along with you and Quinn a few times before, so when I got a text from you asking me to go, I was elated you asked and didn't think much of it.

I was the first to arrive, because I'm always early or late and I didn't want to keep you waiting.

Seconds after I'd stepped into the building, my knit white beanie was snatched off my head and I spun around to retrieve it from the thief, but my frown instantly molded into a smile.

It was you.

You were standing there fiddling with my hat, giving me that small, shy smile you always did when it was just me and you.

"Hi," I said, not even having the chance to ask about Quinn before you asked if I'd already bought a ticket. "No," I told you, because I was so happy when you asked me that I completely forgot to find out what we were watching.

You nodded, just barely, and then we were walking back outside. When we got to the ticket booth, you bought two tickets for Brave.

I was surprised by your choice, because it didn't seem like your kind of movie—not the type we usually saw, anyway. You turned around and handed me a ticket and I smiled, searching, because we always bought our tickets separately.

You spoke again in the snack line when I started to argue because you wanted to pay for that, too.

"I got it," is all you'd say, pushing my hand away before grabbing our large soda and extra-buttered popcorn. (You and Quinn didn't usually get snacks, only water; but I did, and I made sure to share.)

You never gave my hat back; instead, you stuffed it into your jacket pocket without a word. We sat through the movie side by side, talking quietly—but only about the movie.

It was when we stepped out into the cold night air that my hat made a reappearance. You looked down at it in your hands, and then shot me a smile. You stepped forward, arms raising slowly, and placed my hat back on my head. You stepped back.

At the end of a movie, we always left.

So I asked, "Where are you parked?"

You only shook your head, and then you stepped forward. Your arms raised and I smiled, for some reason, at the thought of you taking my hat again.

You didn't take it, though. Your fingers simply curled around the tassels hanging down, and tugged. I just looked at you for a moment, and then I accepted the request and allowed you to pull me down close.

I felt your breath, warm against my face.

You kissed me.

"This was a good date, Britt," you said.

I usually rode the bus to school, but on Monday morning you showed up at my house. We hadn't talked since saturday.

It was early, because you were there before the bus-and the bus was always there super early. You looked great, though; you always did.

We had time, so I invited you inside. You told me you didn't eat breakfast, but I didn't want to eat alone so I managed to get you to eat a bowl of cereal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to a request, I wrote another chapter. I guess I can't really do one-shots.**

* * *

I usually rode the bus to school, but on Monday morning you showed up at my house.

(We hadn't seen each other since Saturday.)

It was early, because you were there before the bus—and the bus always got to my house super early. If you'd gotten there a few minutes before I would have still been asleep.

"Hey Britt," you said, and I realized you'd never been to my house before. When we went somewhere that wasn't the movies or The Lima Bean or Puck's house, we usually ended up at Quinn's. I'd spent a few hours at your house with Quinn though, I think.

But you were there, and we had time before school, so I invited you inside. You gave me that smile, and you walked in. I led you to the kitchen.

You told me you didn't eat breakfast, but I didn't want to eat alone so I managed to get you to agree to a bowl of cereal.

I took down some bowls and I asked you if your favorite cereal was Cheerios; I learned that it was actually Cinnamon Toast Crunch, which happened to be mine, too.

You asked me if_ I _liked Cheerios and I told you I liked one.

You'd said a million times that ethnic people don't blush, but I'm sure you did then.

X

I sat cross-legged on my living room couch. You sat on the other end, because Lord Tubbington was lying in the middle.

You were looking at him and he was sniffing at you, but you said, "It's dark in here."

I covered my mouth and put down my bowl before jumping up and flipping the light switch on the wall. I sat back down and picked up my bowl, telling you _Sorry_.

You smiled and told me it was okay.

After a moment, as you took a spoonful of cereal, I explained that I was the only one up so early in the morning most days, so I didn't really think about the lights; I just sat there and ate with Tubbs.

He perked up at his name, or the sound of the bus stopping outside, and I jumped up. You looked startled, staring up at me.

"Uh, the bus—"

The bus squealed, and the engine blared and then faded as it drove away.

"I thought you might like a ride," you said.

Quinn always said you went out of your way to prevent anyone getting in your car unless they absolutely had to.

"Really?" I asked, sitting back down.

"Yeah. And, well, I kind of owe it to you now." I tilted my head in question, and you said, "I just made you miss your ride."

"Okay," I said, setting my bowl in front of Lord Tubbington.

When he lifted his head to lap at the leftover milk and you quirked an eyebrow, I told you that he liked it. You smiled like you wanted to say something.

We sat around for a few minutes longer because you didn't want to be early.

X

When we decided it was time to leave, I took our bowls to the sink and then ran to my room to grab a hat. I picked my blue and yellow trapper hat.

You were standing in the middle of the living room when I walked back in, glaring at Lord Tubbington; he was looking back at you with his head on his paws, but it didn't look like he had moved.

I turned the light off to get your attention, and your eyes darted to me. Your eyes softened, and you asked me if I was ready.

I told you I was, and we walked out to your car. When I sat in the passenger seat, you looked over at me and told me I had a cute hat.

X

You let me hook up my phone to your stereo; we listened to 3OH!3 and Frank Ocean on the drive across town.

We got to school five minutes before the bell. You usually got there one minute after it.

X

We had study hall together after lunch, and we sat at the same table. It was in the art room so we pretty much got to do whatever we wanted.

This was the period I usually got you all to myself, because Quinn was in a different class and you told the guys to _fuck off _because you had work to do. We did work sometimes.

(Usually, if you were working and I had homework, I would work; if you weren't working I didn't bother.)

That afternoon was no different, except for the fact that when you sat down you slid my hat off from the corner of the table. I watched you pull it onto your lap but I didn't say anything.

I thought it was going to be a work day, because you were quiet for a long time, but.

"How's the hellhole today, Britt?" you asked.

I laughed, and I told you about how JBI got kicked out of my history class. In turn, you told me about Sally King getting caught on her phone and then crying about it.

This is what we usually did. It was great to hear about your day; I was just hoping we would talk about Saturday. We never got to it.

When the bell rang, you adjusted my hat on my head. We were the last ones to leave the room for 7th period.

I was dying to ask you about our date—as you'd called it—but I was left to wondered if you'd thought about my lips as much as I'd been thinking of yours.

X

At the end of the day you walked with me to the bus. You told me you'd give me a ride if you didn't have practice.

"It's fine," I told you. I was happy you gave it any thought.

You left when a group of Cheerios walked by, and I got on the bus.

I caught you looking back when I looked out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know what I expected, but as I walked to the kitchen the next morning, I spotted you getting out of your car. I set you out a bowl, turned on the light, and then made it to the door just as you knocked.

"Hey," you said, smiling that smile.

"Hi," I said, smiling right back.

I stepped to the side and you stepped in.

X

When we moved into the living room and sat on the couch, Lord Tubbington moved onto my lap. I held my bowl over him and began to eat.

We talked quietly, careful as to not wake my parents.

We heard the bus stop outside, and I wondered if this was now a regular thing—if I could tell the bus driver she didn't need to stop in the morning. You looked at me as it drove away and I thought _yes_, and I planned on telling the bus driver at the end of the day.

Lord Tubbington protested when I went to get up, but I lifted him over to his usual spot in front of me and stood up. He looked at you, and you looked at me. I smiled before taking your bowl and going to the kitchen.

I was surprised when you followed me, but I didn't protest when you took my bowl after I'd rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher. We repeated it with yours.

X

I grabbed a red beanie and said goodbye to Lord Tubbington before we headed out to your car.

You let me be the DJ on the way to school again.

X

We got to school a little later than the day before, but we still had some time to waste. We decided to stay in the car until the bell rang.

As soon as it did you rested your head against your seat and said, "It's fucking cold, I don't want to get out." I smiled, and you continued to pout.

You looked _so _cute, and you hated the cold _so _much, so when you finally reached for the door I caught your arm.

Before you could ask, I pulled my hat off and leaned over to you. I fit it onto your head and pulled it over your ears.

"Britt—" you said, but I stopped you. I didn't really mind giving up my hat—not for you.

You said _thanks _softly, and then we noticed the empty parking lot. We rushed to get inside and you continued a few feet when I stopped at my locker. I heard yours close and looked over; you smiled and I closed my locker.

I made it to my class just before the bell, but looked back out to you. Mr. Shuester warned me to sit down if I didn't want to be counted tardy and you waved me off before calmly walking to your own classroom.

X

When we sat down in study hall, my eyes fell on my hat like they'd been doing all day. I smiled and reached over to snatch it off your head. You looked startled, but then you looked at my hand.

"Oh," you said, "sorry."

I shook my head and then reached up to fix your hair. You didn't know where to look, and your eyes stayed down until I pulled away.

"So what happened this morning?" I asked.

You paused for a moment—I think you were trying to figure out what I meant—and then you smiled and told me it was no big deal; you talked to Coach Sue and the teacher excused the slight lateness.

I told you I was glad you weren't in trouble, and then I gave you my hat back.

X

The thing about us is that we only really talked when it was just you and me.

The thing about you, though, is that you were almost always looking at me (and the thing about me is that I was almost always looking back).

With the way the group worked—always drifting, moving, rearranging—we didn't always get to stand next to each other. Sometimes, I would be right by your side; sometimes, there would would be Quinn, or Puck, or one of the others between us; and, sometimes, I would be directly across from you.

The latter was my favorite, because it made it easy. (Although I never objected being next to you.)

That day at lunch we did little other than look at each other. You got shy when you caught yourself, but your eyes always drifted back.

X

You walked me to the bus again. I hesitated, but when I saw the group of cheerios walking by, I asked you if we could talk soon.

You started fiddling with your hands, so I know you were nervous, but, after a moment, you told me you would come to my house after practice.

I agreed and you said _see you later_ before leaving to catch up with your team. I got on the bus, stopped to tell the bus driver I wouldn't be riding in the morning, and then walked back to my seat. You were already out of sight when I glanced out the window.

X

I had heard you and Quinn talking about practice a lot, but I didn't actually know what time it ended. I thought about texting you but then I figured if you were at practice you couldn't text me back anyway.

When you still hadn't shown up an hour after I'd eaten dinner, I worried that you decided not to come over.

X

I was already changed into shorts and a tank top when you arrived at eight. You were wearing a blue dress.

"Hey," you said, and I reached for your hand. You closed the door behind yourself.

I took you to my bedroom because my parents were in the living room watching TV. It was the first time you were ever in my room.

I sat on the edge of my bed and watched while you looked around. You told me you liked my room as you sat next to me.

I asked you about cheer practice, and you started to tell me about Quinn being annoying and Coach Sue yelling. Somewhere in the middle I moved to sit against the headboard; at the end you moved next to me.

You were sorry for showing up so late.

I was totally okay with it.

I complimented your dress and I wanted to ask why you'd changed, but I didn't want to make you feel silly about it, so I asked if you wanted to watch something instead.

You said _sure_.

X

I'm not sure exactly when I leaned into you, but you didn't move away. In fact, you leaned back. You were warm, and you were comfortable, and it was the closest we had ever been.

I couldn't help but think about our kiss. I wondered where all your confidence went.

Your eyes were glued to the TV, and you didn't look away when I put my hand on your arm, but you twitched a little. I ran my fingers over your skin, more interested in it than anything playing on the screen.

When your arm shifted, I thought you were going to pull away.

I was wrong.

You turned your hand palm-up. I skated my fingers down your wrist until my hand was in yours. My heart swelled.

When I looked up, you turned your head. I leaned in without thinking; luckily, you did too.

Unfortunately my mom decided to open the door then. You jumped away, but I caught your arm before you could get off the bed.

My mom told me she was going to bed, and not to stay up too late, and then she closed the door.

I looked at you. I pulled you back down.

X

Quinn had never actually said anything about it, but I could totally see this as one of those things she'd say you'd never do. _Santana never cuddles_, she'd say.

But you did, and you were so good at it.

It was already midnight, though.

"I better go," you said, like you didn't want to go at all.

X

I walked you to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," you said.

"Goodnight Santana," I said.

We still hadn't talked, but as you left that night, I knew.


	4. Chapter 4

When you showed up at my house, and then waited outside for a minute;

When you reached over and flipped the light switch;

When you smiled your smile from the other end of the couch as we sat in the dark;

When I saw my beanie from the other day in your car;

When I asked you what music you liked, and you handed over your phone;

I knew.

X

We got to school a little early—by your standards—and we stayed in the car, watched everyone across the street, and talked about anything.

The bell rang too early. I still smiled when we got out of the car, though, because I could tell you didn't want to go either—and not just because of the school part.

You stopped with me at my locker; I couldn't stop smiling as you stood there, waiting.

We walked a few feet farther and I stopped with you at yours. Unlike mine, yours was bare aside from a mini notepad held with a magnet. It was tons more organized, too. I kind of liked it.

You shot me a smile as you closed your locker, and then you walked me to class.

X

It felt like everything lit up inside me when I saw you again in fifth period. It had been like that ever since I could remember—I just liked seeing you—but it was better, or worse, or—

"Hey," you said.

"Hi."

You moved your chair closer to mine before you sat down, setting your books on the table with a loud sigh. You looked at me, and I tilted my head; we stayed like that until the tardy bell rang, and then you started to complain about all the homework you had.

It was a work day.

But you were wearing my hat again. I hadn't even seen you grab it out of the car, yet it was there. I smiled. You might have noticed, you might have blushed.

I didn't have nearly as much as you, but I opened my math book and did what I could and left the rest. I was glad you were too busy to notice.

Near the end of class, you pulled my beanie off your head. A few seconds later, I did the same. Except, instead of going back to work, I grabbed the red one and put it on.

You paused and watched me adjust it on my head. You looked like you wanted to kiss me—or something—but you didn't, though you might have if only there wasn't people around.

I wished we were alone.

X

It's not like I hadn't paid attention before, because I always did, but this new _something_—_everything_—made me really take notice.

It didn't even mean anything, it was just the way Matt was, but there was something in me that didn't like the way he talked to you, hung on you, and wrapped his arms around you all throughout lunch.

And you let him, but you looked at me; you looked at me like later, sometime, that would be _me_; I would be the one close to you, touching you, holding you, even _kissing _you—and it would mean something (or everything).

X

You kept looking at me on our way to the bus. I knew you wanted to say something, so I walked slower.

We stopped by the bus and you still hadn't said anything, so I looked at you and smiled encouragingly. You glanced around a little and bit your lip; it made me really want to kiss you.

Finally, you said, "I was thinking... I could give you a ride home today."

I smiled big, because you were so sweet and adorable and as amazing as ever.

"But you have practice," I said, even though I didn't want to. Maybe you forgot about practice—_because you were thinking about me_—and that made it even better, except I couldn't accept your offer.

Your lip went white as it slid from between your teeth, though, and you still looked nervous. "You could wait for me. Watch practice. I mean, i-if you want?"

The bus rumbled behind me and your team was walking past us.

"Okay," I said.

You looked relieved.

X

I loved watching you cheer.

The first time I ever saw you do it was at a pep-rally. Your hair was up, tight in a pony, and your uniform was snug as usual. Your smirk was there, showing everyone your confidence as you stood directly in the middle. My eyes followed you the whole time.

And you were _captain_, so now, as you stood in front of the rest of the cheerleaders with your back to me, I didn't even want to blink.

I always thought you could never get any more perfect,

and then you did.

You were directing them, and you were commanding, and you were _moving_. I loved the way you moved.

You made me want to dance.

You made me want to dance with you.

(I wondered if you would dance with me.)

X

When Coach Sue blew the whistle and dismissed you, you jogged to the bleachers. I handed you a water bottle.

You were breathing hard, almost panting, and you smiled in thanks as you tilted your head back and put the bottle to your lips.

I was still watching you. I looked at your hands, I looked at your arms, I looked at your legs, and then I looked at your neck and watched the sweat drip down.

My eyes went up when you lowered the bottle.

"I feel gross," you said. "I'm gonna go take a shower and change."

"Okay," I said. I didn't want you to go.

"I'll be quick, I promise."

X

You were the first one out of the locker room, but you still apologized. I told you I didn't mind, and you put on my green beanie.

Our hands brushed accidentally, maybe purposefully, as we walked to your car.

We talked and you drove five miles under the speed limit all the way to my house.

X

You got out of the car with me and walked me to the door. I knew you weren't going to stay.

As if just remembering it, you pulled my hat off and held it out. "Here you go," you said.

When I reached for the hat, I grabbed your hand. You flinched but you didn't pull back, and then I pulled you forward and kissed you. You breathed in deep, and then you pushed into me and lifted up on your toes. I opened my mouth, and you took my bottom lip between yours.

We pulled away with a smack and I took the hat. I'd been wanting to do that all day.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked.

You licked your lips. "Yeah."

You turned around and I watched you walk back to your car. When you stopped and looked over at me I waved; you waved back.


	5. Chapter 5

I had two bowls of cereal ready when you got to my house. I left the light off and we went to the couch; you sat on the middle cushion because Lord Tubbington decided to sit in my lap again. He was making room so you could sit closer to me.

Unfortunately, you left your bowl unguarded and Lord T helped himself. His paw, meant to allow him better access, tipped the bowl into your lap.

Your eyes got huge. I had to laugh—the look on your face and the squeak you released was hilarious—but then I jumped up and put Lord T down before pulling you off the couch. You looked even more unsettled when the bowl flipped upside down onto the cushion.

I pressed my finger to your lips. "Shh," I hushed, not wanting my parents to wake up. You nodded and I dragged you to my room.

You started to apologize when I closed the door behind us, but I jumped forward and kissed you. You stopped talking.

I offered you some of my clothes and then cleaned the couch while you changed.

I had to bite my lip to control my smile when you walked out of the bathroom.

X

You put your phone in the cup holder closest to me when we got in your car. I smiled at the option and picked up your phone.

X

We got to school three minutes before the bell.

We started a conversation about music, and when we got interrupted I thought about leaning over and kissing you.

I didn't.

Instead, you reached over and tugged at my hat and then we got out.

You walked me to my locker again, and I walked you to yours.

We said goodbye at the door to my first class.

X

I had a lot of work to do. Math and more math.

You finished before me, and I couldn't help but feel your eyes and how close you were.

When we walked in, you had nudged my chair at the end of the table and had me sit before you put yours right next to me.

I kind of loved it; but when I was trying to understand math and you were watching, it made me nervous.

So I put down my pencil, closed my book, leaned back, and pretended I was done.

When I tilted my head your way, you were looking at me. After a moment, you smiled.

X

Puck and Sam were being dumbasses—your words, not mine—at lunch. They were play fighting, which involved a lot of stumbling around. I had moved three or four times before I was standing next to you. When they came my direction again, and Sam started falling, I had nowhere to go but towards you. You were laughing, but then I pressed into your side, and I heard the way you breathed in quick.

Sam jumped up, and you laughed again, but it was different. I glanced over at you, and when you looked back I knew I didn't have to move away.

I smiled, and you smiled back.

X

I stayed for cheer practice again.

You didn't even ask, we just walked out to the field. I bumped your side when I realized you did it because, even though you didn't want to ask again, you wanted me to stay. You smiled at me nervously before mumbling something like _see you in a bit _and jogging over to join your team.

X

Again, I thought about dancing.

Again, I thought about you.

(I wondered if I could get you to dance with me.)

Before I knew it, Coach Sue was done yelling and you were making your way back to me. I opened a bottle of water and handed it to you when you stopped in front of me.

"What?" you asked, handing the bottle back to me. I hadn't realized I was smiling so much.

I glanced over to the rest of your team disappearing into the building. I looked back to you and grabbed the bottle, screwed the cap on, sat it not so gently beside me, then jumped up.

You started to ask _what _again, but I grabbed your hands and tugged you a little ways from the bleachers, and you said, "Britt—"

I pulled you closer. "Dance with me?"

"But I'm all sweaty," you complained. You wriggled and tried to get away, but I held tight.

I leaned in. "You were all sweaty out there, too; and I've already got your sweatiness all over me now, so what's it matter?"

You looked down to your body almost touching mine. You gave another tug, but I just stepped forward. "If I could just—"

Your eyes stopped at my lips;

at the curve;

at my pout.

You forced your eyes back up and rolled them. I smiled big.

I giggled when I tried to bring you closer and you stumbled. You avoided my eyes, but I continued; I slid my hand to your hip, and the other into your hand, and I got you to dance with me.

X

I told you that you could shower at my house, but you insisted that you needed to go home for clothes anyway. So you dropped me off at my house—and you said you'd be back later.

X

Later was about 7:30. I thought it'd be sooner, but then I realized you were trying to give me time for dinner.

I scared Lord T when I swung the door open for you and said your name a little too loudly. You smiled shy and excited, and you stepped into my house; Lord T moved from his spot on the porch swing and followed us.

I took you to my room for the third time. When I turned away from the door, you were holding out my clothes, neatly folded.

"I washed them for you," you said.

I smiled and took them slowly. "Thanks."

I sat on my bed and sat my clothes to the side. You sat at my desk. We were quiet for a few minutes, and then I asked you a question; something silly like _do you think cats could rule the world?_

You laughed, and I smiled bigger.

"Because Lord Tubbington is always telling me about his plans to make it to the top," I continued. "Someday he'll be _King _Tubbington."

We talked for hours. I don't even know what half of it was, but I know I liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

The weekend made me anxious. It was the first since we'd started spending so much time together, since things changed—or gotten better, rather. It was also the first time I planned to ask you to stay the night.

When you dropped me off after school on friday, we had already decided to hang out on Saturday. (You didn't stay, but you called and we talked passed midnight.)

I couldn't wait to see you, though, and I woke up early. I ate breakfast with my dad before he left for work, and I helped my mom with laundry two hours later. The next four hours—even with Lord Tubbington trying to distract me—took forever.

And then at exactly 1:02 pm, your name showed up on my phone. I almost forgot to answer, busy with the letters of your name and the note-to-self about getting a picture of you, but,

"Hey." Your voice was rough, like it was in the mornings before school, but softer.

(I wondered, how would it sound next to me, barely escaped from sleep?)

"Did you get any sleep?"

You hummed, and you said, "Not really."

I bit my lip. "Sorry."

"No, it... It was worth it."

I smiled and wished it could speak for itself. But you weren't there yet, so you couldn't see.

Maybe you knew, though, because you started talking again before I could. "It might be partly my fault anyhow."

My smile lingered as I considered the nervous waver in your voice. "How so?" I wondered.

"I may have given up some of the little sleep my mind actually allowed me this morning."

My lips stretched farther on my face, bringing my smile back full force.

You.

Just—

_So_ _cute_.

I was seconds from blurting _when are you coming over?_

But again, you spoke before me. "So I was kind of hoping you wouldn't mind letting me in?"

First, my head snapped to my door; then, I jumped up and ran out. I caught a glimpse of your car through the kitchen window as I sprinted past and when I opened the front door you were stopping in my driveway.

You stepped out and slowly lowered the phone from your ear. You smiled shyly.

In my mind I kept telling myself to move, but it didn't work. After a moment, you started walking.

And as soon as you were close, all the functions seemed to rush back and I hopped forward and fell into you with a kiss. Your hands grabbed at my hips to keep us both upright, and then I pulled back and giggled.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," you said.

I stood silent, taking in your face, and then I found your eyes. Just as I was about to lean in for another kiss, you cleared your throat and your hands fell from my sides so you could step back.

"Do you wanna go inside?" I asked, and you nodded your head.

X

Lord Tubbington ran into my feet as soon as I opened my door, which I accidently closed in my rush to get to you. I picked him up, apologizing into his fur as we went in.

He stayed in my lap when I sat on the bed and you started to sit in my desk chair, but I quickly grabbed your hand and urged you next to us. You looked down at Lord T and then back to me before sitting.

"So," I said, and _so_ you said back.

"Do you wanna see my hats?" I asked. Before you could respond I added, "Like, all of them."

You smiled, and that look in your eyes appeared—the one you got the first time you said anything about one of my hats, and when I lent you one, and when I would catch you looking at me without you knowing.

"Okay," you said. I smiled and lifted Lord T off my lap so I could move over to the closet. I glanced back at you quickly before opening my closet and revealing my collection. I would have liked it to be more organized for you, but I had so many, along with all my clothes, that I mostly just threw them in.

I was about to pull them out—or pull some out—but then you were at my side. You didn't seem to mind the mess; in fact, I wasn't even sure who was more excited: you or me.

(Your eagerness made me even happier.)

We picked through hats—this kind and that, one color and more; we went through stories, memories—I got this hat just before I moved, and this other one from my parents on my 13th birthday.

When you couldn't resist tugging on the tassels of my favorite hat, we shared a kiss. (Like the first time.)

I didn't stop with a small kiss though. I loved kissing you, so I pulled you closer and kissed you deeper and led us back to my bed. The back of your legs against the mattress stopped us, but I kept kissing you.

(I could kiss you all night.)

But I didn't even know it was late, that we had spent hours rummaging through my closet, or that my dad was home for dinner.

"Hey, Britt—"

You jumped.

"Oh. Girls—dinner's, uh, ready."

My dad disappeared and the door closed before anything else could be said. I looked at you, but you wouldn't look at me.

"Santana," I said.

(I didn't want you to freak out.)

I pulled you closer, back into me.

(I was sure you liked kissing me, too, and I didn't want anything to ruin that.)

"He—"

You stopped.

"Yeah," I said. You turned your face toward my neck and sighed.

"That was embarrassing," you mumbled; I could feel the heat from your skin to prove it. "Are they gonna hate me?"

I frowned and nudged you back. I tried not to, but your pout was so cute I had to smile. "Of course not," I told you.

You didn't get any happier.

I wanted you not to worry; I wanted you to meet my parents; I wanted you to stay the night with me without it being weird.

I leaned in and looked at your eyes. When I was sure you were okay with it, I gave you a quick kiss.

"Should we go get dinner?" I asked.

You shrugged in your small, uncertain way. I took your hand and told you _it's okay_ before leading you out of the room.

My parents sat at the table, plates ready, waiting patiently, as we walked in and got our own food.

There was a short silence when we sat down. I looked at you, and I looked at my parents, and I said, "Mom, Dad, this is Santana."

My dad's eyes shifted to you quickly, and my mom smiled at you happily. "Of course it is," she said. "I'm sorry we haven't talked before, Santana, but I'm glad you decided to stay for dinner tonight."

"Thanks."

"How long have you two been dating?" my dad blurted, eyes sliding from you to me to my mom and back.

I looked at you and your eyes widened.

(Dating?)

"We—"

My mom cut me off, telling my dad to leave us alone. "Let the girls relax," she said. "We just met Santana formally, you can ask your Crazy Dad Questions next time."

You still seemed nervous, but I found your hand and you seemed to appreciate that. My dad soon relaxed and filled the room with his voice like usual, and my mom listened to him while throwing smiles at us.

At the end of the night, with you and me back in my room, and the option already seeming obvious, I asked you to stay.

You said yes.


	7. Chapter 7

Since we ended up spending the day at my house, and we hadn't planned a sleepover, you had no clothes to sleep in. You said you could run to your house and get some, or you could just sleep in what you were wearing because _I really don't mind_. But I knew you did, and I couldn't have been happier to let you borrow some of mine.

When you walked back in to my room wearing a pair of my sleep shorts and a t-shirt, I smiled the way I did when you first wore one of my hats, with that same little tingle in my chest.

And as you closed the door, I jumped to my bed and snatched one of my beanies. I don't think you knew what I was doing until I pulled the material over your ears. I gave you my biggest smile.

"Pink?" you said, scrunching your nose.

I nodded my head. "It looks cute on you," I mumbled, just before giving you a kiss.

You caught my side when I started to pull away, but I shook my head and giggled as I stepped around you to grab the TV remote. "Do you wanna watch something?"

You said _sure_, and I tossed you the remote as I climbed onto my bed. I settled on the opposite side, but you were still standing there. I was about to ask you why when I heard a _meow _next to me. Lord Tubbington was stretching out onto the bed.

"He's not gonna hurt you," I promised. "He's really sorry about the milk thing." I leaned down and kissed the top of his head, confirming, "Aren't you?"

You didn't get on the bed until I lifted him onto my lap.

After sitting and watching you switch through a few commercials, I leaned over and put my head on your shoulder. I don't know how many channels you went through, but they all seemed to be on commercial.

By the time you picked something to watch, I was already falling asleep. When your show was nearing the end, you noticed—or you were ready to sleep, too.

Lord Tubbington moved to the end of the bed when we started getting under the covers and, as we lay facing one another, you turned off the TV. The room went dark; it was hard to see your face, but as the minutes passed I continued to look at you, just inches away, and you whispered _what?_

I didn't even stop myself from smiling at the sound of your voice, at the thought of waking up to it in the morning, but I waited before I spoke. I reached up and picked at the edge of the pillow under your head. "I like to hold on to things when I sleep," I told you. "Usually, I use this pillow."

Your eyes stayed on me, glancing between my own. Your lips didn't move. After a moment, however, you slowly began to shift onto your other side, putting your back to me.

I traced your back with my eyes, and the way your hair fell, and then I slid myself up behind you. I smiled into your hair as I lifted my arm over your side and found your hand.

My night with you was perfect.

X

When I woke up the next morning you were looking at me. As soon as my eyes saw yours, however, you closed them.

The side of your face was smushed into my pillow, and you relaxed your face to make it look like you were still sleeping. I waited but you didn't move, so I found my phone and turned off the sound.

I got the picture I wanted.

"Santana," I said.

I moved closer when you didn't respond. Your mouth twitched, but you didn't open your eyes.

I whispered _Santana_.

I moved closer, and your eyes opened when the tip of my nose bumped yours.

You gave me a kiss.

X

After you changed into your cheerios uniform, we made our way to the school. I was a little disappointed you had to go to practice, but then again I never minded watching you.

As I was going through your music—because you had so many songs, and I liked seeing what you listened to—you got a text.

"It's probably just Quinn," you said.

I nodded as I picked a different song. It was silent for a second before the song started, and then you asked me to read it.

I glanced at you before opening; it was Quinn.

_U better get ur lazy ass over here. Coach is gonna notice soon if u dont_

We weren't late. We were actually early, but you told me that she expected that—if you were there an hour before _time _she was happy; if you weren't, she would notice after a few minutes and she wouldn't be pleased.

"She's kind of a bitch," you said.

I told you to step on it.

X

You slung your cheer bag over your shoulder as I got out of the car. I knew you were trying to hurry, so I quickly went to your side and we started walking toward the field.

"Hey, Britt?" you said.

"Yeah?"

"It gonna be kind of a long practice...," you said, "so, uh, if you don't wanna hang around you can take my car. I mean, as long as you promise to come back for me."

"Really?" I asked.

You smiled and handed me your keys, then _yeah_.

You dropped your bag as we stopped next to the bleachers, but before I could tell you I would just hang around until you were done, Quinn was walking up to us.

"Run," she said.

And, "What?"

You brushed your fingers against the back of my hand, and then the two of you took off. I was confused until I saw Coach Sylvester in the middle of the field with a megaphone.

_YOU CALL THAT RUNNING?_

I stuffed your keys into your bag before running after you.

I caught the end of Quinn asking you something, but you spoke to me instead.

"What are you doing?" you asked, just as Quinn said, "Hey Brittany."

"I thought I'd run with you guys," I said.

You smiled at me.

_FASTER!_

And we ran faster.

I don't know how long we kept running, but by the time it ended I was tired. I felt bad that while I got to relax on the bleachers you and Quinn had to continue and practice on tired legs.

X

When practice finally ended I dug your water bottle back out of your bag—I didn't think you'd mind that I drank some—and walked over to you and Quinn.

You said _thanks _when I handed it to you, and then drank everything that was left. When I noticed Quinn doing her stretching, I offered to help you with yours.

When everyone started going into the building we stopped. And then,

_LOPEZ!_

Your head snapped up and you muttered _shit_. Quinn shrugged her shoulders and then made her way to the building with the rest of the girls while you went over to Coach Sylvester.

After about ten minutes, Coach Sylvester walked off and you turned back to me.

You sat next to me in the grass. "Coach wants you to join the team," you mumbled.

"Why?"

"She's seen you." You looked up and smiled. "The way you dance... and everything else."

"Wow," I said. "What do you think?"

You laughed. "I think I shouldn't have brought you to practice."

"You don't want me to join the team?" I asked, frowning a little.

"What, no. I just meant..." You stopped. "Do you want to join the team?"

"Would you mind if I did?"

You put your hand on mine and smiled your shy-like smile. "I think I'd be happy if you did."

"Awesome," I said. "I guess we're teammates now."

"You said definitely wait until Monday to tell Coach, though," you said. And, after I asked, "You can skip weekend practice."

I said _okay_, and then I jumped up and offered you my hand.


End file.
